StarCraft version history/Patch 1.4
Changes: ** StarCraft compatibility with Brood War implemented. ** Resource Text Color changed to Green ** Custom AI has been strengthened...beware. ** Invincible Drone bug has been fixed ** You can select all burrowed units of the same type or cloaked units of the same type by using the Ctrl+select method or by double clicking. ** If you have multiple Carriers or Reavers selected you can build Interceptors and Scarabs for all of them at the same time. ** Cooldown times of units being dropped out of transports corrected. ** Stim Pack causing Firebats to fire slowly corrected. ** Zergling adrenal gland upgrade effects corrected. ** Fixed a bug where the muzzle flash on a full fire bunker aiming south displayed incorrectly. ** Air unit movement near the edge of the map corrected. ** The Ladder directory has been updated with the Season 4 ladder maps. Retired ladder maps have been moved to the OldLadder directory. ** Changes to StarEdit (Map Editor): *** New save feature that identifies all 'enhanced' data in the scenario and specifies which versions of StarCraft will be able to load the scenario. *** Addition of the comparing conditional 'exactly' for use in such triggers as: ACCUMULATE, BRING, COMMAND, COUNTDOWN TIMER, DEATHS, ELAPSED TIME, KILL, OPPONENTS, and SCORE. *** Increased number of Switches to 256. *** Increased number of usable locations to 254. *** Added the ability to specify 'Random' in the SET SWITCH trigger action. *** Added the ability to name switches. *** Added the ability to set Fog-of-War for multiple players simultaneously by holding down Control or Shift. *** Added the ability to rename any unit. *** New triggers: **** ORDER UNIT (Move to, Patrol to, Attack to) **** The ability to specify a quantity for the following actions: CREATE UNIT, CREATE UNIT W/PROPERITIES, MOVE UNIT, KILL UNITS AT LOCATION, REMOVE UNITS AT LOCATION. **** PAUSE/UNPAUSE TIMER **** MODIFY UNIT ENERGY **** MODIFY HANGER COUNT **** MODIFY UNIT HIT POINTS **** GIVE UNITS TO PLAYER **** MODIFY UNIT RESOURCES **** MODIFY UNIT SHIELD POINTS **** SET ALLIANCE STATUS **** COMMENT TRIGGER **** END IN DRAW **** SET UNIT DEATHS *** You can now select locations obscured by other locations. *** Location operations are now undoable. *** You can now explicitly sort Conditions. *** You can remove all Map Revealers from a map (really!). *** The Unit and Hero Settings dialog has been enhanced. *** A new StarEdit help file with info on these triggers and all the new features in StarEdit can be downloaded from our FTP site. ** Balance Changes: *** Terran: **** Wraith: ***** Decreased cost to 150 minerals, 100 gas. ***** Increased cooldown rate of ground attack. ***** Increased air to air damage to 20. **** Dropship: ***** Increased speed slightly. **** Science Vessel: ***** Decreased cost to 100 minerals, 225 gas. ***** Increased acceleration ***** Increased overall damage of Irradiate ***** Increased sight radius **** Battlecruiser: ***** Increased starting armor to 3 ***** Increased Yamato Cannon damage to 260 **** Goliath: ***** Increased ground damage to 12 ***** Increased effectiveness of weapon upgrade on ground to air weapon system **** Nuke: ***** Nuclear Missiles build faster **** ComSat: ***** Decreased energy cost to 50 **** Starport: ***** Decrease cost of Starport to 150 minerals, 100 gas ***** Decreased add-on cost of Control Tower to 50 minerals, 50 gas ***** Decreased build time *** Protoss: **** Archon: ***** Increased acceleration **** Dragoon: ***** Decreased cost to 125 minerals, 50 gas ***** Decreased build time ***** Increased range upgrade (Singularity Charge) by 1 **** High Templar: ***** Decreased energy cost of Hallucination to 100 **** Scout: ***** Increased Air to Air damage to 28 ***** Decreased starting armor to 0 ***** Increased shields to 100 and hit points to 150 ***** Increased cooldown rate of ground attack **** Carrier: ***** Changed build cost to 350 minerals, and 250 gas ***** Increased hit points of Carrier to 300 ***** Increased starting armor of Carrier to 4 ***** Increased Interceptor shields and hitpoints to 40 ***** Increased Interceptor damage to 6 ***** Decreased Interceptor cost to 25 **** Arbiter: ***** Decreased cost to 100 minerals, 350 gas **** Shuttle: ***** Increased build time **** Reaver: ***** Increased build time **** Templar Archives: ***** Increased cost to 150 minerals, 200 gas. **** Citadel of Adun: ***** Decreased cost to 150 minerals, 100 gas. **** Stargate: ***** Decreased cost to 150 minerals, 150 gas ***** Decreased build time **** Robotics Facility: ***** Increased build time **** Robotics Support Bay: ***** Increased cost to 150 minerals, 100 gas **** Observatory: ***** Decreased cost to 50 minerals, 100 gas **** Forge: ***** Decreased cost to 150 minerals **** Photon Cannon: ***** Decreased build time **** Fleet Beacon: ***** Decreased cost of "Increased Carrier capacity" upgrade to 100 minerals, 100 gas ***** Decreased research time of "Increased Carrier capacity" upgrade **** Shield Battery: ***** Increased starting energy to 100 ***** Increased effective range of “Recharge Shields” ability *** Zerg: **** Overlord: ***** Increased speed bonus for "Pneumatized Carapace" upgrade ***** Decreased research time of "Ventral Sacs" upgrade **** Scourge: ***** Increase hit points to 25 **** Hydralisk: ***** Increased build time **** Queen: ***** Increased range of Broodling by 1 ***** Increase energy cost of Parasite to 75 ***** Decreased Parasite casting range to 12 **** Defiler: ***** Increased cost to 50 minerals, 150 gas **** Hatchery: ***** Decreased the speed at which the Hatchery/Lair/Hive spawn new larva ***** Decreased build cost to 300 minerals ***** Increased build time **** Sunken Colony: ***** Decreased cost of Sunken Colony upgrade to 50 minerals ***** Decreased build time ***** Increased attack rate of Sunken Colony ***** Increased damage to 40 **** Spore Colony: ***** Decreased build time ***** Changed damage type to normal **** Greater Spire: ***** Increased build time Category:StarCraft updates